My Secret His Secret
by BoywhoCried
Summary: When Konan faces tough problems in school ,and Pein sensei decides to Counsel her, what if his words and help changed her completely, and what is their relationship grows stronger than ever. MIXED with TINY bit of COMEDY :3


**Dedicated to PeinxKonan FANS :D**

**I found this couple so cute I wish they really were one :3**

**ANYWAYS, this is taken from another fnafic of mine called Ao Haru Ride(naruto), Cause this is a 2shot, I have decided to take it out and create another fanfic also based on this. This fanfic and the Ao haru Ride one is exactly the same, just Ao haru Ride(naruto) is consisting of other one shots of the naruto characters. THANKS **

My Secret, His Secret (Part 1)

My feet dragged across the ground as I opened the door to the counsellor's room, my heart sank as I cried bitterly in my heart. Such pain, as it broke my cold appearance.

The Ice Queen, that's who I am, I clutched my bag tightly as my feet entered the door. I did not bother to greet the sensei, as I sat on the table, not speaking.

"Konan-Chan?"

I looked up, to meet the face of the unexpected. I could have freaked out as I widened my eyes.

How is a Counsellor!?

His face was lined with multiple piercings, and his ears were attached with a large ear cuff each and also pierced with multiple black earrings. His nose was inserted with 3 black circular piercings and below his chin did he insert two tooth-like piercings. He probably realised I looked at him and he smiled and I realised, that his smile was really sincere. I never met such a smile in my life before.

He had a head full of bright orange hair and he wore a black shirt lined with red clouds. And his finger held a ring with a red 零 design etched on it.

He then spoke," Konan-chan."

Somehow, in my heart, I never felt the burden lightened, as my name is being called.

"I heard you have no plans on your future, like what the worksheet said. You are the only one in the class not written down your future wish for your own future. And not only that…"

Stop it.

"Is it true… that you are…"

STOP IT.

"Virgin?"

What? I looked up at him; my messy purple hair framed my face as I looked in horror at my counsellor. IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? AM I LOOKING AT A LOLICON?

My counsellor grinned mischievously as he folded his fingers in front of him, and laid his chin on the hands and he looked at me with his purple eyes. I freaked out, slamming the tables with my palms.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A FREAKING CONSELLOR!" I lost it.

I pointed at his hair," YOUR HAIR IS FREAKING ORANGE!"

He added," It's my natural hair colour, actually."

I pointed at his piercings," YOU HAVE A DOZEN PIERCINGS!"

He added, "Actually 23."

I pointed at his shiny black nails," YOU WEAR NAIL POLISH!"

He admired," Black is nice actually, maybe I should do purple next time."

I face palmed and buried my head in my arms, as I sprawled on the table.

I whispered," I want to go home…"

I hate my life; I hate the world I now live in.

"_You told her I am stupid didn't you? I won't forgive you for this!"_

I couldn't cry, I could only bitterly accept it. I can't fight back.

"You know," I heard a light movement above me, as my counsellor moved, his arms shifting till his hands held onto the Future Wishes paper." My name is Pein Rikudo, you can call my Pein-sensei."

_Urgh. Lazy…_

I did not lift my head, to face the idiotic teacher in front of me.

"I know it's hard for someone like you, who just entered High school to have to write about your future in like in university or collage or your career wishes. But you should at least not leave the paper blank." He smiled, as he stroked his chin, as if not feeling the sharp edges of his piercings.

"You could have written like your jobs that you probably want to take, or just some university that you are interested in…"

I interrupted," I don't want to have a job or go to university."

He looked up from my paper, his eyes and mine met.

"_She is such a slut."_

"_She acts as if she is the boss."_

"_Bitch."_

"Write down for me, I want to go on a journey to find myself."

Instead, I run away from everything.

"So basically, you want to run away."

My eyes met his again.

"Then I take it that you have already searched properly through the place you are right now. If not, then how will you find anything if you keep adding places to look? You'll end up more lost than ever. Or at least I think personally." A smile, his smile… I could not help but stare.

"I mean, why do people go "looking for themselves" in the first place? Then who is the person right in front of me, right now?"

My eyes widened.

"You are Konan Tenshi, aren't you?" His smile widened, his eyes were looking right at me.

I lowered my head; my purple hair covered my face.

"_Purple haired freak!"_

"_THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOUR!"_

**He said, **_**"It's my natural hair colour, actually."**_

_**I don't need a lecture, from someone who has orange hair, multiple piercings and black nail polish.**_

But…

I like the colour of his purple eyes.

He blinked, as he caught me staring at him.

He covered his eyes, and spoke," Ah, were you looking at my piercings? Is it weird?"

I pouted," What? No, your piercings are definitely weird; I mean your eyes… I'm sorry."

"I just… thought it was kind of nice."

"Really?" He lightly smiled.

"Then this is special service."

He closed his eyes.

I stared, Uh.

There was suddenly silence as his face, was so close, my breath started to start panting, a tiny blush spread across my face. He… looked….

"Look, I have one piercing at the fold of my eye." He pointed with his eyes closed, at a somehow beautiful made piercing that was shaped with a dragon design on his eye."

_EH?_

"My secret spot!" He grinned, and opened his eyes.

_What the- What the hell? Are you stupid?_

He grinned, spreading his hands open like a blossomed flower," You can't actually see it 'cause My eyes are opened, right?"

_My heart was racing all uselessly and everything?! _

"Was there a need to CLOSE both eyes just to show me that?!"

He scrunched up his face, whining, "I can't actually wink though…"

_Is he pretending to be an airhead?_

"Is this how always you try to endear yourself to other female students" I stared coldly at him.

"WHHATTT?!" Suddenly, he was blushing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALWAYS?" He cupped his hand under his chin, still blushing.

"You are the first one to ever see my piercings on my eye okay? You are the first one I ever shown it too."

_CLATTER_

I stood up, startling Pein.

"I will fill this up, and hand it in again later." I held the paper in my hands, pushing it into Pein's face.

"Ah, okay," Pein looked at me, his eyes widened.

"And…" I spoke, before I left the door.

I glared at him at the corner of my eye," You must never use that method to show other people ever again, okay?"

Pein merely mumbled," Ok…"

_Hm… his eyes are really nice._

* * *

"Pein-sensei."

"Oh Hi Konan-chan."

"I filled it up, the form."

"Ah good good."

He reached out his hand to receive the paper, but he didn't receive anything.

I asked," Have you shown anyone your piercing afterwards?"

He quirked,"Hm… nope.I haven't…?"

His hand released the mug of coffee he held.

"You absolutely cannot show that to anyone, okay?" I told him, before putting down the piece of paper face-down.

"Except me that is." I finally managed to smile, before walking out of the staffroom.

Pein picked his mug, sippin more of his coffee, before glancing at the paper.

Before choked and coffee spurted out his mouth.

"_Psss-sh"_Everybody in the office stared at him

Hm… Konan Rikudo doesn't sound that bad, I lightly smiled.

_**FUTURE WISH: PEIN RIKUDO'S WIFE**_

**TEEHEE **

**I used Ao Haru's ride story actually the plot isn't actually mine, I just twisted the mole into becoming a secret piercing, since Konan is the only one who knew about Pein's piercings and where they are :3**

**And moreover, Pein makes a great Tanaka-sensei XD**


End file.
